The power
by demrahc27
Summary: Isabella is a witch/angel she moves to Forks washington with her adoptive dad charlie.Bella's real parents were killed by demond and her and her sisters were separated.Bella moves to forks to forget about her ex wich happened to be a demond.volturi involv
1. Chapter 1

This is my first fanfic so hope you guys enjoy it and that I at least receive one review. Please comment about my story and .I do not own the Twilight saga Stephenie Meyer does.....although I wish I did don't you?Anyways I have to give some credit to Charmed the tv series because i got some ideas out of this terrific show...hope you enjoy!

"We have to leave Bella this is hurting you"My Best friend and witch said to me.

It all started when I felt in love with Ernest. We were very happy and had a relationship since I was fourteen ,but then I found out he was a demon. My name is Isabella Swan and my parents died when I was just five years old and I was adopted by Renee and Charlie. My mom left me and my sisters each a beautiful box .It is beautiful and for some reason no one but me can opened it. I only know that my sisters names are Isela and Iliana and I also know that our last name is suppose to be Heartmind.

When I first saw and read what was inside the box I was completely in shock I couldn't believe that I was part angel and part witch and that me and my sisters formed "The power."I read a book that was inside the box and it explained everything about who I was and what powers I had .I can make potions and use them ,I can make spells,I can move objects with my mind and I have a mental shield that protects my mind. I can also grow wings whenever I want but it's weird so I only use them In important situations. I met Karina in Kindergarten and we have been best friends since that time. She discover I was a witch and then told me she was one too. We have been fighting and killing evil mythical creatures since we were ten. Karina talked to my mom so I could leave to live with Charlie and to my surprise she agreed and Karina is coming with me. I should be exited but am not my heart has been broken and I don't know if I can live again.

We arrived to Forks and Charlie picked us up. Good thing there was a spare room for Karina to sleep in. Karina's parents agreed to let her come because she explain to them my reason for leaving good thing they are witches if not I would had been force to come here alone. We unpack our stuff and then went downstairs to eat. Charlie asks us a few questions but we usually ate in silence. We were going to enter school tomorrow and Karina had gone shopping before we left that meant more torture for tomorrow.

I woke up in the morning and went to pick my clothes but just when I was to enter the bathroom to take a shower Karina stood beside the door with an evil look on her face and some purple clothes.

"Oh no your not!"She said before I could escape. Damn she knew me to well. Then she gave me the puppy eyes and I ended up with purple clothes in my hands. I took a shower and used my strawberry shampoo. The clothes weren't too bad. I had on a purple shirt and on top of it I had a jean jacket ,some jeans,a purple scarf,purple boots,a weird looking ring that has purple,a purple bracelet and then Karina tried to put makeup mom me but she finally gave up. Karina had purple too she was wearing a polka dot purple shirt with some jeans ,purple boots,pink and purple earrings,a flower purple ring,a purple bracelet, a purple necklace,and a purple bag. I knew she was going to do this she always does but one time I was distracted in the morning and I didn't know that she was inside the house so she surprise me and I sent her flying and she hit the wall. I still felt sorry for that but it was her fault and she actually broke a foot that time. We ate breakfast and Charlie wished us good luck and then we took off in A red truck that Charlie bought for us. It wasn't knew in fact it was pretty old but I like it but I didn't like the fact that he wasted money on me. We arrived at school and everybody stared at us as we got off the truck. I was glad most of the cars here were old except for a silver Volvo. Me and Karina tried to ignore the stares as we made our way to the office. We got our schedules and we were glad that we got classes together.

My schedule: Karina's schedule:

Lunch Lunch

I'm pretty sure she would had been in Spanish if she wasn't so bad in Reading,but Three classes out of the six was good enough for me. Back at phoenix we only had two classes and we had eight classes.

We were walking to English when suddenly this spiky blond hair guy came up to us.

"Hey!I'm Mike you must be Isabella and Karina right?"Mike ask.

"Yes,nice to meet you Mike,but right now we have to get to English"Karina said.

"oh. Yeah,but may I know who is who?"Mike ask with curiosity.

"I'm Karina and this is Isabella but she likes to be call Bella."Karina said and I could tell she was a little annoyed by him.

"Now,if you excuse us we have to leave before we get late."

"Nice meeting you Mike I finally said."Then we went to English. The classes were pretty usual and I hated that they made us introduce ourselves. We met Angela Weber a really nice girl and Jessica Stanley but I wasn't sure about her and Karina didn't like her I could tell. Some people were even wondering if we were twins or something. I told Karina that dressing the same color was a bad idea. Me and Karina are both really pale and were about the same height except that she's a little taller than me. Her hair is brown like mine except mine looks reddish in the sun. Finally it was time for lunch. I really wanted to see Karina since I didn't have her in the last two periods. I entered the cafeteria and I then I spotted her in the lunch line. I was received by her with a hug.

"calm down it's not even been that long."I told her.

"You know you should be happy too and have you notice anithing strange"She told me whispering. She looked at my confuse face and handed me a paper.

"_Haven't you notice th vamps. They are vegetarians so don't worry I can tell by their eyes"She wrote._

I looked at her surprise ."well I guess I will."I said. We graved our food and went to sit down with Angela and Jessica who asks us if we could sit with them. Then I finally saw the vampires they were five and they were sitting alone. Well,good thing I had put my shield up this morning in me and Karina so that if they had any special abilities they wouldn't be able to use it on us.

"So what do you think about a little fun,magical time."Karina said with a gin in her face. That meant that she wanted to use magic to put a prank.

"No!"I yelled. It wasn't a good idea because suddenly everybody's eyes were on me.

"It's nothing."I said. They all turn to what they were doing.

"There is no way we are pulling another prank. The last time we did we got suspended because you decided to have some fun and magical time with the frogs."I whispered to Karina.

"That was just a little prank."She whispered.

"They got out of the lab and started attacking people not to mention there were more than a hundred"I whisper furiously.

"But you have to admit it was pretty damn funny how Mr. Cody started screaming like a girl."She said laughing.

I remember how it happen. We were accused of replacing the dead frogs with live ones. What really happen is that she made the frog turn into zombies and her mom banned her powers for a month.

"Anyways it's not going to be a whole school prank. It's going to be is going to be a M.W.V. prank."She said with big smile. What did that stand for anyways. Wait it means Messing with vampire!

"No way. We can actually get killed with don't know anithing about it."I whisper. She must be crazy to mess with vamps who we have no idea if their good.

"Exactly that is why you have to use your pure side."I knew what she meant. She wanted for me to use my angel inside to see their auras.

"Fine."I said. Then I took a bite out of my apple I took one look at them and then I saw their auras. They were all good none of them were bad so that was good. Then I saw that the bronze hair one was staring at me surprise.

"Bella."Karina called me. Then she gave me a paper.

"_You have a hoop in you head but I don't think the mortals can see it. It is like form out of light."_

I am panicking .That is why he saw me like that!


	2. Meeting the cullens

Okay,thank you for all you that Review .I don't own the twilight saga but i keep on wishing I did. I also have to give credit to Charmed the tv series which im in love with......Hope you enjoy and Review please.

okay don't panic. Don't panic. I'm panicking!I looked at Karina I knew that she was trying to keep calm and I also knew that she was panicking just like me .I peeked a little to the table full of vampires .Great!Now they are all staring.

"So."I said to Karina trying to keep my voice steady."I need to go to the restroom. Don't you?"I was really panicking inside.

"Sure."We dumped our trays of food and I could feel the group of vampires staring at us specially at me .We made our way to the restroom and made sure that no one was in the restroom.

"This is not good and your hoop is still in your head."

"Okay. So maybe we can befriend them I mean they are vampires. We could explain to them the reason why I have a hoop in my head."Maybe having vampires know about me wasn't so bad.

"Yes!You could hang out with us and we could go shopping together!"A hyper pixie girl with spiky hair said.

"Hi I am Alice Cullen."

"Since when were you in here?"Karina was in awe just like me. I mean we were in the restroom and suddenly someone jumps in the conversation and Is hyper.

"Since you came in. I was just outside by the door."She said as a matter of fact.

"I thought you inspected the restroom Karina?"

"I did. It's just that I didn't checked outside."

I rolled my eyes. It was just like her to do something like this.

"The bell's about to ring but you can come over to my house after school since you have nothing else to do."

"How do you know?"I asked her. The way she said it gave it the aspect that she knew and that she was just stating a fact.

"I have the gift to see the future."She said then walked out. Just when she walked out the bell rang.

"Okay that was creepy."Karina said.

"I don't think so. I think it was weird and that we need to go to class."I said. Then headed to class. My next class was biology with .I walked in and gave him the sheet to sign.

"Okay Isabella you can sit by ."The only empty seat was beside a vampire and I have no idea if the hoop is gone.

I took a seat and tried not to stare at him. I could feel his stare.

"My name is Edward Cullen and your Bella right."I nodded.

"Your hoop still not gone."He whispered to me. I stiffened when he said that.

The rest of the class pass slowly. In gym we didn't have to do anithing. Me and Karina were making our way to my truck after staying late in gym because the gym teacher couldn't find us uniforms so we stayed there till he found us the uniforms. We were the last people in the parking lot besides a silver volvo.I felt a hand in my shoulder I immediately stiffened .

" I was beginning to think you weren't coming."I recognize her as Alice.

"Hey Alice!"I said.

"Do we follow you."Karina said.

Alice nodded. We got in the truck and started the engine.

"This should be interesting."Karina said.

"You got that right."I said and started to follow the silver volvo.I was impressed when I saw the beautiful house.

I got out of the truck and so did Karina. Alice took me and Karina's arms then lead us to the door. We entered the house and the house was even more beautiful inside.

"Hi I'm Carlisle and this is my wife Esme."He had blond hair and like everyone else he looked gorgeous and his wife was beautiful too.

"Nice to meet you Esme and Carlisle."I said.

"Nice to meet you."Karina said.

"So this is Jasper."Alice said pointing at the blond guy that was beside her and who was probably not breathing.

"You already know Edward and this is Rosalie and the big teddy bear is Emmeth."Alice said. Rosalie was

more than beautiful that should really help with my self-esteem.(Notice the sarcastic tone.)

"Nice to meet you all."Karina and I said at the same time then smiled.

"We don't need to explain what we are to you but we have no idea what you are."Alice knew too much stuff and we didn't even tell her anithing. Well,maybe it has to do with her overhearing us.

"Well........I'm a witch."Karina said. Great!She didn't even discuss this with me.

"Do you have like a broomstick."Emmeth said. I could tell he wasn't the brightest mind here.

"Yes I do but I use it to hit people or clean but not for flying."Karina said.

"She can do potions and spells."I added.

"Your not a witch?"Edward wondered. He is so gorgeous. What was he asking me?Oh!yeah.

"Yes but I'm part angel and a have a gift wich it to move objects with my mind and I have a shield to block mental abilities"

Carlisle had a "this is interesting"face.

"Well since you are part Angel what abilities do you have from been half angel?"Carlisle ask.

"I have wings which I usually don't use. I can see auras, and that's it .I'm not an official angel so I don't have as many traits as an official angel would have."

"Do you mind demonstrating?"Great a demonstration!I really don't like to brag about my powers.

I nodded. I was about to send my wings when Karina graved me by the shoulder.

"No!There is no way you are ruining your outfit!"Great. She always worries to much about clothes.

"Use your angel outfit."Everybody got confuse at this. I nodded.

"Can I use your restroom please?"I told me where it was. I

took out my clothes and started thinking about been an angel. I didn't like using my angel outfit but I didn't want an angry Karina. The dress was white and it had an opening in the back so that my wings could stand looked in the mirror and saw the hoop of light above my head. I came out and everybody stare except for Karina which was use to this already. After a minute they stoped staring but Edward was still staring at me.

"So you want a demonstration?"I asked.

"Sure,but we could do it outside since Esme is very protective of the house.

I'm sorry I didn't have time to write anymore but I would upload soon. Next chapter would be the demonstration planing on making it funny but I'm still not sure. Please review and don't be afraid to tell me if there is something wrong with the story. I know this chapter is a little boring but I would try to make the next one better. Thank you for your reviews.


	3. Demonstration

I don't own the twilight saga and I have to give credit to Charmed the th series because without twilight and Charmed I wouldn't have been able to come out with this. Anyways hope you all review and lots of thank for those who reviewed.

We all went outside even Rosalie who I can tell doesn't like me. If looks could kill I will be six feet underground. I started using my wings to rise. Then I could see everybody.

"So what would you like me to do first?"I asked. Surely they were interested in something specific because I have no Idea what to do.

"You said you could move objects

with your mind."Carlisle this is going to be fun. I looked at Emmett and a big smile spread across my face as I lifted him up in the air.

"This is kind of cool,but I'm scare of heights can you put me down?"He said. What!That big teddy bear was scare of heights.

I disobeyed him and rosed him up even higher.

"Okay this is not cool dude put me down!"He screamed in terror. While everybody else were rolling on the floor laughing. And I'm not speaking sarcastically. I was laughing too but I tried not to get distracted to much or else I may end up falling Emmett will surely get a laugh of that.

"Okay!"I said and let him go. I know that he won't get hurt. He

landed on the floor with a big thud. Everybody started laughing as Emmett complained .

"Okay so I think that's it on less you guys want me to show to put a course on someone or anything like that?"I suggested saw Alice smile but then the smile faded quickly. Wonder what she's up to.

"Bella I don't know if you have notice but you are covering everybody's thoughts."Edward said annoyed. He probably felt weak or something not been able to read their mind like always. It's probably a habit.

"Oh!I'm sorry."I said coming back to the conversation. I really need to stop daydreaming. He smile his crooked smile. I found myself loosing balance. Oh great!This is going to hurt..i can't even move my wings is too late.I closed my eyes.I don't wanna see the I didn't landed on the I was in something cold but comforting.I opened my eyes and to my surprise I found myself lost in Edward's topaz eyes.

"Well looks like somebody needs to pay attention while flying."He said showing his dazziling smile at me.I blushed and he put me I felt a little pain in my right wing.

"Oh!shoot!"I scream out loud.I have never damaged my wings and this isn't good.I looked around and saw all faces on me and someone running towards me.I didn't have time to react it was all so fast and next thing I knew someone was on top of me and I saw Edward trying to pull Jasper was getting closer and closer to my neck.I finally had time to react and I trew Jasper in the air with my were all still outside and everybody was holding Jasper once he landed on the floor.

They were having a hard time so I used my power to hold him.

"Thank you."Carlisle said moving away from he started moving toward me.

"Mind if I take a look.I mean I'm no vet but I can tell that a bandage would to for now."He said and I nodded.

Then out of nowhere a figure appear in front of was in awe.

Okay..........guess who this person is..............?Anyways is no big chapter but I been out all day because my mom is an Alice and so when we came back to the house she had forgotten the keys and we had to wait till my stepfather came home because he had the only other keys so yeah it was hot today so it wasn't a good thing been hope you guys review and if you want to give me ideas you can.


	4. The Legend

I do not own twilight but I wish I did anyways have to give credit to Charmed the tv series because it gave me great ideas for this story. Review please..........

I was surprise by the sudden situation a

girl who looked to be about my age was standing in front of me and she had come out of nowhere she just suddenly appear. Her hair has red in it just like mine but it is brown. Her skin very pale, but not pale enough to be a vampire. Then a smile appear in her face. I had seen this person before but I don't recognize her.

"Oh!I finally did it!Your probably Isabella !Because Even though you don't remember me I remember you since I'm the oldest!"I suddenly realize that she is my sister and a smile spread across my face.

"Isella."I suddenly found myself saying. Her smile became wider as I said that and then she started hugging me.

"Oh!I finally found one of you!I was finally able to find the right spell Isabella!"She screamed in joy then I finally remember that their was six vampires and one witch with confuse looks on their faces but I could tell that Karina was starting to realize what is happening.

I took a step away from Isella .

"Isella,how did you found me?"I asked. I had always tried to find them but I never succeed in doing so.

"Well,I guess since you were changed completely into your angel self and since you were using your powers the connection was stronger and when I did the spell to find a lost relative. I just ended up here."She smiled at the end of her sentence.

"Dude is she like super woman cause if she is that is awesome."This came from Emmett then Rosalie hit him in the head and rolled her eyes .

"No Emmett she is my sister and she is a witch and an Angel."I said.

"That's still awesome"Was his reply. Then Rosalie rolled her eyes again .

"Well everybody this is my sister Isella and we were separated when we were little right after our parents died and I forgot to tell you guys I am adopted."I said. It probably sounded weird but hey I am weird.

"That explains it."Edward said with a "I'm trying to grasp this"look.

"Yeah well the thin is that well let me and my sister explain about us."I said.

"Why don't you do that after I cure your wing."Carlisle said.

"Let me take care of that."Isella said then she came closer to me and put her hand in the wound then I couldn't feel the wound anymore. What just happen!

"It's a new ability I found from been an angel except that I can't heal myself."Isella said. Wow I so want to learn how to do that.

Once we were done with that we all gather in the living room.

"Well...you see."I started saying."Their is a legend that states that three sisters will form The Power. These sisters once together will be unstoppable they will bring peace to the world and will immediately eliminate all those that were making the world evil. One sister would be protective another would be Unselfish and another would be Joyfull. The sisters would be describe like that more than anithing of course been protective didn't mean that the sister was selfish or mad all the time it just meant that the word describe them more than any other. The unselfish will sometimes think about her self too and the joyfull one would not only make people happy she would make them mad and she would make herself mad too or other kind of protective one will have the power to make someone feel like they are burning and would have a mental shield. The unselfish one would have the power to move things with her mind and have a mental shield like as well as the other sisters. The Joyfull one would have the power to make illusions but not only good illusions and had a mental shield. Their powers will grow and create more powers but once together they will from The power."I said.

"When someone found out about the sisters really existing they decided to make their mission to separate the sisters."My sister started to say."So they kill the parents. The father was an Angel but he had retire and the mother was an witch but had family members that were human anyways the mother found out that they wanted to separate the sisters so she put information that the sisters would need in boxes and gave each sister a box but the mother made sure to put a spell on them so that no one could open the boxes except for the sisters. But before the mother died she told the sisters"Don't let The power die"she said and died besides her beloved one. Our Father."Isella said and for a moment I thought she was going to break into tears but she didn't.

"Any more questions."I said and everybody raised their hands including Rosalie.

I know i haven't been writing lately but I really needed a break and when I tried to write this chapter on Saturday the stupid computer decided that it was time to restart and so I had to start again today because I was busy on Sunday anyways please review and feel free to give me ideas.


	5. Questions,Cupid,and The Meadow

Hey thank you for your reviews. I have to thank Charmed the tv series for giving me great Ideas and I do not own the Twilight comment if you like it.

Me:So..........Edward.

Edward:Yeah

Me:You sparkle in the sun......

Edward:Yeah

Me:You don't eat food......

Edward:No I don't eat food

Me:your skin is hard as rock.......

Edward:yes and why are you asking all this questions?

Me:Because I think your a Pony......

Edward:A pony has a heartbeat,eats food and I don't think they sparkle in the sun

Me:I still think your a pony and I am so keeping my eyes on you(opens eyes dramatically)

Edward:I'm leaving and you don't own me or Twilight Steaphanie Meyer does!(Stomps out of room)

Me:wait for me little pony!(Runs after Edward)

OKAY DON'T KNOW IT THAT WAS FUNNY BUT I KIND OF THOUGHT IT WAS ANYWAY ENJOY THE STORY...........

_______________________________________________________________________________________________

I looked around in all directions. This is going to be hard. I decided to start with Carlisle.

"And who may those somebody that separated your sisters be?"He asked.

"Well....you probably know them they are the volturi."Everyone gasped at this. Then I decided to go with Edward pointed at him signaling for him to ask his question.

"Why would the volturi do that?"

"They felt threaten by our power they thought that we may want to eliminate them."I stated. Then I decided to go with Emmett just to see what kind of stupid question he had come out with.

"So your not a super hero?"I expected that stupid question and I also expected Rosalie hitting him which she did.

"No we are not super heroes for the last time Emmett!"Seriously Emmett could be really annoying. I decided to go with Rosalie's question next.

"Rosalie."

"What's your sister's power?"That was simple ,but I still didn't know what power she had .

"I can make somebody feel like they are burning basically give them pain."Isella said. She was the protective one then.

"Isabella I don't know if you know this but im not sure you've read this."She gave me a book and I started reading_ ._

_The sisters are different and special so when they find their soul mate the Cupid will help them be together and would not leave the sister's side until the soul mates where finally together_

"I don't get it."Why did she wanted me to read that.

"Yeah apperantly you haven't seen the person that's standing in the stairs have you."Isella said and everyone turn and saw a man that was wearing white pants and a red shirt. He had blue eyes and black hair. I saw that they were getting ready to attack him.

"No stop don't attack him!"I yelled and they immediately stop their actions and looked at me with confuse looks.

"Oh I'm sorry for interrupting and I did came late I was suppose to come when you first saw each other but my last client was so stubborn so yeah nice to meet you all I'm Cupid."

"What the fuck is going on!"Emmett said.

"Language Emmett!"Esme yelled.

"Sorry."

"How did you know he was Cupid Isella."I asked her.

"He was the one to bring me and Anthony together and he is very annoying so you can't just forget someone who made your life hell."Isella said. Oh great!

"I still don't understand completely."Edward said confuse.

"You...and.....Isabella.....are suppose.........to be.........together...........soul mates."Cupid told Edward like it he was stupid.

"And I won't leave till you are together."Cupid stated with a grin on his face. I know that I have like Edward since I first saw him but now i have a Cupid who won't leave me alone.

Edward came close to me and whispered."Want to get out of here?"I nodded and we got out while everybody was distracted with took me to a beautiful meadow .

"It's beautiful."I said.

"Yeah it's a place I discover while I was hunting and I wanted to share it with you."He said and I blushed. Then out of nowhere he lifted his hand and stroke my cheek and I blushed harder.

"Since Cupid already told you that I love you I wanted you to hear it from me. I love you Bella even if we nearly met I feel like we are meant to be together and today Cupid confirm that"I couldn't believe what I was hearing but I felt like it was a beautiful dream that I was about to wake up from.

"I love you too."I said with feeling. I was finally admitting my feeling towards him and it was not like I could ignore them with Cupid telling us that we are were both laying in the soft grass and I was leaning my head in his chest and he was stroking my hair. I felt full of happiness because not only did I have my soul mate but my hit me and I started feeling sad because my other sister wasn't with me but me and Isella will try hard and I was determined to find her. The volturi will not separate us ever again.

"Edward."I said calmly.

"Yes."A beautiful voice which i recognize as Edward answered.

"Can you tell me your life story please I mean you already know mine but I don't know yours.

He told me how Carlisle had change him and why He also told me his parent's names and How he used to have green eyes he told me everything even about the Denali coven and how Tanya had a crush on him. I actually got a little jealous at this and he laugh at that then because of that I threw a tree in the air and he laughed even harder.

"It's getting late love."I liked when he call me love.

"Okay let's go."I said and turn around to leave but he caught my arm and I turn around.

"First I wanted to try something. Don't move."I obeyed and then I felt his lips touch mine. It drove me crazy and soon I started to tangle my hands in his hair and he started to wrap his arms around my waist. We didn't pull out until I needed air. He gave me his crooked smile and ask me if he could carry me which I agreed and we got to the cullen house quickly then I realize that it was dark and we had to leave and I had to explain about my sister to Charlie. We got inside and Isella was flying around in her wings ,Emmett was trying to catch her,Esme kept telling them not to break anithing and to go outside,the others were laughing and rolling their eyes. Then I saw Cupid and when he looked at me he smile really wide guess he already knew about me and Edward although I 'm still not sure if we are going out or not.

"Isella!"I yelled at her.

"Hi little sis I'm guessing you two had some romantic time."She said and I glared at her while at the same time blushing.

"I think we need to leave."I said.

"Don't worry about that I phoned Charlie and told him you were sleeping over."Alice said with a big grin on her face that for some reason I didn't like.

"Well don't I need to get my clothes."I said to Alice.

"Don't worry about that I went shopping while you were away and bought you ,Isella,and Karina clothes.

"What time is it?"I ask Edward who was beside me.

"It's 8:00 do you want to do something?"He asked me but then Alice screamed "Sleep over party time!"She yelled and got me and Karina then she jumped in the air and graved Isella. This is going to be torture I know it!

Please review and feel free to tell me if you don't like something of give me Ideas on something hope you guys like the chapter!

and sorry if I suddenly put Cupid in their but i didn't know how to start Edward and Bella time because I really wanted to get some romantic time anyways please review. Also tell me what you think about my little entertainment in the beginning.


	6. Unespected visit

Okay I needed to update today because.................It's Edward's birthday.......**Happy birthday Edward!!today is the 20 of June is his birthday for those of you who don't know**................anyways no I don't own twilight or charmed

Edward:For the last time .I'm not a Pony!

Me:Pony!It's your birthday!

Edward:How do you know my birthday?.......(creep out face)

Me:Because I know things ...........(dramatic look)

Edward:Okay.........................you still don't own twilight and ..........bah bye(starts running)

Me:Don't leave me pony!It's your birthday don't you want your Edward cake!(takes off running after him)

I'm random I know that,but hey im random in a good way.................I think..........Anyways Happy birthday to Edward................Please review !

_______________________________________________________________________________________________

"Hey!"Isella screamed as Alice pulled her down and drag us upstairs. Alice's room is pink and very femalish.

"So who wants a makeover!"Alice screamed at us with excitement. I looked around and saw their horror faces.

"Alice don't you think we should sleep?"I wondered. Suddenly Alice's face grew with excitement and she smile evilly.

"Of course!We can have the makeover tomorrow in the morning!I'm going to have to wake you up at 4:00 exacly if I'm going to finish but I'll be perfect!"Great she is evil. I looked at Karina and Isella and saw their angry faces directed at me.

"I think Isabella can be the first one don't you think?"Isella said with an angry face.

"Of course!"Said Alice. How did I got myself in to this?Oh yeah!Alice!

We all fell asleep and that night I dreamed about Edward .I woke up to sound of Alice's voice.

"Bella!Wake up!"I opened my eyes and she immediately graved me and started working on my hair then make up and then she make me put a blue long sleeve shirt with some skinny jeans,long blue boots and a necklace and earring I have to agree that I look good. Then Alice started with Isella and Karina helped her get Isella who actually tried flying away. I should have tried that.

Karina of course loves fashion but doesn't like people dressing her so she refuse to let Alice dress her or do her hair or make up. When I came downstairs Edward stared at me with his mouth wide open.

"Excuse me!Seriously Edward just go and kiss her don't just stay there like and Idiot!"Cupid yelled. Now I understand how he made my sister's life hell. The bad thing about all this is that my sister can't go to school with us because she already finish school and she is soon going to go to college but for now she's taking a break.

Edward came up to me and then I felt his lips touch mine but not for long because he pulled away.

"You look beautiful ."He said.

"Thank you. You don't look too bad yourself."I said.

"Lover birds hurry up!"Alice said.

"Isella are you going to be okay?"I asked concerned.

"Yeah don't worry I have to go back to Texas and talk to Anthony but I'll be back."She said.I nodded and got in my truck with Karina.

The day was a good day because me and Edward kep on talking with kep staring at us but I just ignore them.

The day past fast and soon we were at the Cullens were watching a movie and then i notice Alice sttifened and so did Edward.

"Tanya's coming."Alice said.I have to admit I got a little jealous at that buti it was just for a second.

"How much?"Edward asked.

" 20 minutes,and 15 seconds"Alice responded.

"Is their a problem?"Isella asked.

"No she's just visiting."Alice said.

We continue to watch the movie but just as Alice said the doorbell rang.

Okay it's no big chapter but I wanted to upload because of Edward's you all review and next chapter a power will be discover.........................................Oh yeah!Happy birthday Edward!!Again


	7. New Power

I do not own twilight or charmed. Anyways Please review and thanks to all you that reviewed my last chapter.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________

"Ding,Dong!"The doorbell rang.

"Isn't anybody going to open the door?"I asked and Esme stood up and came inside with a pale girl with blond hair.

"Hello."She said.

"Hi,Tanya .This is Bella,Isella and Karina."Esme said.

"And who is that?"She asked pointing at Cupid.

"That's Cupid"I said. She looked confuse by the name.

All of the sudden I started feeling Lust a lot of it actually. I looked at Jasper but he was just confuse. He wasn't the one giving me this lust then who was it.

"So...Edward want to go and take a walk?"Tanya asked.

"No thank you , i prefer been here."Edward said. Then I started feeling anger,Tanya was really close to me so maybe she was the one doing this. I don't think so though because Edward didn't tell me she had any gifts. I could feel annoyance coming from Edward and Tanya's anger was just to much. Objects started flying across the room. Now there was just too many emotions coming from everybody.

Isella came to me and whisper,"New Power?"She asked and I nodded everybody could hear so they all looked at me.

Then I finally control myself and was able to stop trowing objects across the room leaving a big mess and I could see Esme's shock face.

"Let the object of objection disappear as I cause the scene to be unseen."I said and everything was the same as before but Tanya was confuse.

"So Edward why don't you tell Tanya who your girlfriend is?"Cupid said and I blushed I mean we hadn't officially said that we were a couple but Cupid had to open his big mouth.

"Bella and I are together."Edward said and then I started feeling anger coming from her.

"So how long are you staying here?"I asked .

"Not that long .I'm leaving now bitch."Everybody's eyes grew big at this and Isella murmur a few words and Tanya became a frog.

"Sorry but she is a total bitch."Isella said. Emmett started laughing but he stopped because he saw that no one was laughing with him.

"Turn her back."I said.

"Fine!"She said.

"This frog is not a frog anymore,she's the bitch she used to be but return her from where she came and so mote it be."She said. Tanya disappear and they all looked at me.

"What was with the flying objects?"Emmett asked.

"I'm kinda of an empath now and the emotions drove me crazy because it was the first time but I should be okay with the gift now."I said. They all nodded.

"So that's why I was feeling lust from you too?"jasper asked and I nodded.

"Cool!your an empath now!"Emmett yelled .We all laugh at that.

"Sorry but I think I we have to leave."I said. They all nodded. Me and Karina got to Charlie's house and went to bed.

I was sleeping when I felt a cold hand on my cheek and I immediately used my power to trow the person in the wall and I turn on my night light and saw that it was Edward. My eyes widen form realization.

"I'm so sorry."I whispered. He got up and sat at the edge of the bed.

"Don't worry I should have told you about this."He said and then lean in to kiss me. We kiss until I ran out of breath.

"You should sleep love."He said and started humming like a lullaby and I immediately felt asleep.

Hey please review and if you have any ideas about stuff tell me hope you guys review this chapter and sorry if I got Tanya out that fast it's just that she annoyed forsome reason and im not even in the she got turned into a frog anyways please review and reviews give me energy to type faster*wink*


	8. The Volturi

Thanks for all of you who review and hope that you keep on reviewing. I do not own Charmed or twilight but I wish I did. Anyways please review.

Edward:(Enters room with a pink dress and makeup)

Me:hahahahahah

Edward:*glares at me*

Me:Alice?

Edward:Yes..........I don't want to talk about it......

Me:hahahahahaha

Edward:you don't own twilight or charmed....and im leaving..(walks out of room)

Me:hahahahahahahah

Alice:*Enters room with a big smile*

Me:Alice?what are you doing here(horrified look)

Alice:Makeover!!!!!

Me:ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!*starts running*

Alice:you are so getting a makeover I can see it happening!!!*runs after me*

_______________________________________________________________________________________________

I woke up in the morning to my alarm clock. I looked around and then I saw a figure standing next to me.

"Aaaaaaahhhhhhhh"I scream and then I recognize the figure as Alice and stopped screaming.

"Alice, what the heck are you doing here?"I asked her.

"I wasn't going to let you choose what to wear and I threw away all your clothes and bought you new ones."She said without meaning.

"What!!!!!!!"I yelled but then I remember Charlie and shut my mouth.

"Here go put these on."She said handing me some clothes. Once we were done getting ready Alice got out through the window and went away saying a "see you at school!"

She is a scary little perky vampire pixie. The phone rang and I went to answer it and It was Karina's mother. I gave the phone to Karina and left her alone. I made myself a cereal and sat eating it at the kitchen alone since Charlie had left already. Karina came in the kitchen with a sad look.

"What's wrong?"I asked her.

"I have to leave immediately my grandma died."She said with a single tear drop sliding down her cheek. I went and hugged her

and then pulled way to speak.

"Right now?"I asked her. She nodded.

"I'm sorry I just need to go to school and get my papers and then leave."She said crying.

"Your not coming back?"I asked expecting the "no".

"No, she was attacked by a demon apperantly they are attacking all over the world for some reason and the Elders said to stay close with the family for precautions."She said between tear. I suddenly realize that they were probably attacking because my sister and I are together and they are trying to prevent us form reuniting with are third sister.

"Okay,I understand but please call me when you get there and don't hesitate to keep on calling me."I said. We got in my truck and I went to the office with her so that she could grave her papers and then we went into the restroom but made sure that no one was there. She said goodbye and then did a spell and the next second she was no longer there.

The School hours past by fast but I was a little upset about Karina leaving well maybe more than a little but I was just glad that she was going to be okay with her family and if anybody dare mess with her she knew that by calling my name I would be there.

I an orb too even if I have wings. I can only orb when call for meaning I can't just go around orbing everywhere and you have to be attached to that person for you too hear them. Because I would love to call my sister the one that's missing but it won't work I have already tried. We got to the cullen's house and nobody asked me about Karina considering Alice had probably told everyone already. We all sat down in the living room. And Isella entered the room.

"Bella we need to start tracking our other sister if we want all this to stop."I knew what she meant. She meant to stop all the daemons from killing all those witches and magical creatures.

"I know but can't we just try what you did with me."I asked.

"It won't work unless she is using her powers completely."Isella responded. I started thinking of a way when I saw Alice with a blank expression on her face. Showing that she was having a vision. Edward gasp I'm guessing because of the vision.

"What did you see Alice."I asked tell that what ever it was it wasn't good. It was something that would make her be scare,but what could it be?

"The Volturi."She said.I knew who they were and they were the ones that planned to separate us. This wasn't good. They had found out and now we needed to work faster on a way to get our sister back. We have to do it fast.

"How much time,Alice?"I asked her.

"A day."She said.

"This is not good now we have to get our other sister back in less than a day or we are dead."Isella said. I knew what would happen if the volturi came with us only having two sister;we would die. Not only we would die but the cullens too and witches and good creatures everywhere would be in so much trouble.

"Any ideas?"Isella asked.

"Fight."Emmett said and of course that earned him a slap in his head from Rosalie.

"I think that we already knew that but Isella was talking about ideas to get our other sister."I stated.

"What if we..........Alice couldn't finish her sentence because someone had appear behind me and had a knife in my neck.

Great a demon had been fast and quickly inserted th knife in my stomach causing me to flinch from the pain. I quickly threw him in the wall with my power and then Karina started giving him pain. I didn't saw anithing else because I blacked out.

Well hope that you guys review .And feel free to give me suggestions.


	9. A new addition

Some may have notice thah last chapter I added Karina's name instead of Isella sorry about that but it's not Karina it's Isella. Anyways hope you guys review and thanks to all of you who reviewed. Today June 29 is my birthday so happy birthday to me!!!I recommend watching the new transformers movie...It's better than the first one....It's absolutely great!

Edward:hahahah.....Alice gave you a makeover....

Me:So....................you got one too and I know that your not a pony.....

Edward:Finally!!

Me:Your a cat.....

Edward:I'm not a cat!

Me:You wanted me to think that you were a pony so that I couldn't figure out that you really aren't a pony but a cat .....

Edward(confuse):Ah............I'm not a pon-

Me:HA!!so you admit ti!

Edward:I'm not a cat either and you don't own twilight or charmed and I'm leaving......

Me:Oh!No your not!(jumps on Edward)

____________________________I'm random........I know it!______________________________________________

I woke up. Immediately i realize that everybody was staring at me for some I remember that I had been attacked and saved by my sister who started using pain on the demon. I suddenly notice a terrible pain in my back .

"Ow."I said not to loudly but everybody heard.

"Are you feeling okay?"Edward asked concerned.

"Yeah.."I said apparently not convincing Edward.

"I tried to heal you but I couldn't,I barely learned the power so it may be that but I've tried and tried and can't."Isella said.

"It's okay...how much time do we have left?"I asked changing the subject on someone other than me.

"We only have ten hours."Alice said.

"What!!!"I panicked. This is not good at all. Oh great thanks for stating the obvious!!I'm a going insane. I decided to leave the mental debate for another time.

"What are we going to do?"I asked.

"I did some research in the the books I have and I found something."She said.

"What is it?"I asked.

"It's not an option im considering but it said that in case of emergencies we can basically steal our sister's power so that we may use it but it's not the same we would only be able to kill the volturi and possibly die."Isella said. Then I remembered something I read in one of the books.

"Got it!"I said.

"One of us can switch souls with our sister."I said. I can't believe I hadn't come out with this sooner.

"Brilliant!!I'll go."She said.

"Okay!!Let's get on with this-owwwww."I said as I suddenly notice the pain in my back when I moved.

"Are you sure you can't heal it?"I asked Isella and she just shook her head.

We prepared everything and We still have nine hours.

My sister started chanting the spell.

We had to use the power switching spell to make this one and our sister's name just in case.

"What's mine it's Iliana,

What's Iliana's it's mine,

Let our souls cross the line,

I offer up my soul to share,

Switch our souls through the air."She lost conscience so I cached her before she hit the floor.

"Is she okay?"Edward asked.

"Yeah she is."I said and she opened her eyes.

"Where am I. Okay Is this a joke because I'm pretty sure that I was taking care of some guy dogs."i looked at her confuse.

"Never mind,I'm Iliana and do I know you because you seem familiar?"Iliana asked now I get what the book was trying to say with joyful. She's funny.

"Yeah It's me Isabella your sister."I said with a smile. I saw when her smile became wide.

"Good because I don't like been kidnapped even if it has happened A lot you never get use to it."She got up and looked at herself.

"Okay last time I checked this wasn't my body."She said and everybody laugh.

"I like your sister!!!"Emmett said."She's funny!!"My sister laugh.

"That's Isella's body we switched your bodies and apparently powers too."A wide smile spread across her face.

I figure she had her power when everybody had a weird face since I have a mental shield her power doesn't work on me just like my other sister's power doesn't work on me.

"Dude why are we in a Volcano?"Emmett asked.

"Illiana."I said.

"Fine but you have to admit it was fun watching vampires getting scare."She said laughing.

"Isella."I called. Then my sister appear. My sisters

went unconscious again but Edward catch Isella and I catch Iliana's body.

"Iliana?"I asked.

"One and only sis!"She said making me laugh.

"Well now we are all together. Me and my sisters hugged each other.

Happy birthday to me and I'm so glad It hasn't rain because for some reason it always rains in my birthday I think I'm getting lucky this year last year it started raining and we ended up without lights which totally sucks for a birthday. Please review give me that as a birthday present. Hope you guys review and I would try to upload soon.


	10. Training and Mother!

Thank you so much for those that review and it rained again I'm my birthday but anyways hope you guys review.

I don't own twilight or Charmed.

Me:I'm team Switzerland.!!!

Edward:Than why don't you have Jacob here?Huh.

Me:Because he said that his pet pencil died

Edward:Pencils are not alive.....

Me:YES THEY ARE!!(ANGRY)

Edward:(takes step back)okay........look a sparkling vampire!!(runs away)

Me:(turns around)Where!?.........Oh!Shiny object!.......(2 hours later)...wait!what where we talking about Edward?......Edward......

_______________________________________________________________________________________________

We were together now and I would never let anybody separate us again While we were hugging I felt my wound heal. Then I felt as If I had observed something like Power. The power I felt was so strong and it sent me flying to the wall but not before I saw my other sister's do the same. I hit the wall and Immediately pick myself up and so did my sisters.

"What was that?"Edward asked.

"The power has been formed."Isella stated.

"How much time Alice?"I asked.

"8 hours."She said.

"well.....I'm hungry."Iliana said. Isella rolled her eyes at her.

"Where's Cupid anyways?"I asked.

"I'm leaving my work here is done but I will come back if something happens and you Isabella were very lucky because I usually last longer and have to annoy people a lot like your sister here."He said and then disappear with a red light.

"I almost kill him once."Isella said proving that he had annoyed her a lot.

"So how are we going to do this,Isella?"I asked.

"Well,The Power is already with us we just need to discover the powers we have."She said.

"And how exactly are we suppose to do this?"I mean sure what she said sounded reasonable but how? it's the hard question.

"We work with our powers and while working with them the new powers will show up."She said and I have to admit it is a good Idea except for the fact that we don't know how much time it would take for us to figure out the problems.

We started practicing in a clearing and Iliana discover that she was able to have permonotions which was good I discover that i could not only feel emotions but influence them just like jasper except stronger. Isella was able to blow things up. I notice that the powers were advance because Iliana could create illusions and so images were displayed in her mind of the future. Isella could make you feel like your burning and now she could actually blow things up and I was able to influence gravity in order to move objects so now I was able to influence emotions. Our powers were stronger than ever and we were ready for a fight.

We were all in the cullen house when our mother showed up in the form of a ghost of course.

"Mom."Me and my sisters said together our mother just smile and nodded.

This was going to be interesting.

"Oh,how I missed you and now you are all finally together but I;m afraid fighting is not the answer."Our mother said. Her name is Illy but of course we never used her name we used mother,mom or mommy.

When the Volturi kill my mom I was only a year old and I don't remember much but I do remember her getting kill and giving us the boxes. Oh how I wish I could hug her except I don't think I can with her been a ghost and all.

Sorry it's not that long but I need Ideas please. Review and give me ideas because I'm getting lost so please review and I will upload soon .


	11. The power of love

Thank you for your reviews although I would love it if a lot more reviewed Please. I don't own twilight or Charmed.

Me:*walks in room and looks around and sees Jacob tied to a chair.*

Me:Oh well......So Hi Jacob.

Jacob:Ummmmmm!

Me:Oh yeah I should probably untied your mouth*unties mouth*

Jacob:That sun of -piiiiiiiiiiiiii-

Me:watch your language!

Jacob:he tied me up!

Me:mouwaaaaaaaa!.......Do you like makeovers Jacob?*Calls Alice*

Jacob:NOooooooooooooooooooooooooo!

_______________________________________________________________________________________________

"What do you mean fighting it's not the answer."I asked.

"Well..........my daughters you have soooo much power that you can conquer,and I'm going to help you. With the power that you have you are going to be able to destroy the evil in Demons and all those bad creatures."She responded but I still was a little confuse.

"Meaning no evil at all?"I asked.

"There will be evil but not as much as before and you'll be able to take all of the evil from magical creatures. The humans will still be able to make stupid decisions like robing a banks but no more killing innocents to drink their blood or feeding in theirs fear or other things that go beyond evil. You see evil still has to exists even a little because that keeps the balance and makes people mature."Mom said.

"But how?"Me and my sisters asked.

"You have to believe in love(**twird96 thanks for the idea I know i told you I wasn't going to use it but I decided I will a lot of thanks)**and The power."She said giving me a piece of paper."Use it I'm sorry but I can't be here much longer take care." And with that she disappear.

I looked at the paper and It had a spell and instructions on how to do it. Then I looked at each face in the room and at last I focus on my sister's faces. They nodded in understanding.

Me and my sisters each had a candle a different color. Mine was blue Isella's was Red and Iliana's was pink apperantly it was to describe your personality. Blue meant unselfish,red meant protective and pink meant joyfull. We hold hands and started chanting. There was two spells one to summoned all your power and the other to destroy evil.

"_Hear now the words of the witches. The secrets we hid in the night. The oldest of gods are invoked here. The great work of magic is sought. In the night and in this hour I call upon the ancient power. Bring your powers to we sisters three."_We started glowing which was a little weird,but we ignore that and started on the other spell.

"_We believe in love,We believe in power,we believe_

_in peace and we believe in each other."_Boom!we all saw that the Volturi were starting to fight with the Cullens but we had to finish the spell or else they were dead.

"_Carry the evil away vanish it from time and space but balance begin and let our powers work as they may."_

Oh great a vampire was on top of Edward but before I could panic Edward kicked the vampire and the vampire went flying and crashing to the wall.

"_We are the power that turns this dark into light and Vanishes evil from this dark night,but keep the balance and so it be."_We finished the spell and everybody went unconscious except for the Cullens and me and my sisters. It was almost funny how Emmeth was beneath a vampire who went unconscious everybody quickly stoped what they were doing and came to stand beside us. Me and my sister looked at each other and smile. Edward immediately came toward me and hugged me.

"Nice job!"Emmeth said with his booming voice.

"I think we should move them or something because I'm pretty sure that they are going to wake up and wonder what the hell their doing here."Iliana said.

"A spell should do we don't want to take any risks in the evil not been gone."Isella said always the protective one.

"I'll do it."I said and started making up a spell.

"This beings don't belong here,so return them from where they came ,but erase their memories this events for them did not came."I said and they all took my hands and smiled,his crooked smile,the one I love.

No this is not the ending but I'm afraid that the ending is coming soon since I'm leaving to Mexico but i will make the ending a good one. Hope you guys review please.


	12. The end

Hey guys!thank you for the reviews...........and sorry for taking so long to update it is just that i have been busy these past days............And I don't own twilight or charmed........

Edward*humming*........*enters room*.......*sees Jacob dressed as a girl*hahahahahaha

Me:ohhhhhhhhh Edward........

Edward:oh....oh

Me:mouwaaaaa....*cough*cough*

Edward:Nooooooooooooooooooooo!

_______________________________________________________________________________________________

"Well we are done fighting evil or so I assumed....."I said looking at my sisters.

We were all sitting in the living room and Edward was besides me playing with a strand of my hair.

"Yes,but evil always finds his way and we need to make sure the balance stays like it is meaning we have to make sure no more evil than needed comes back."Isella said.

"Seriously people have jobs and lives that they need to live..."That comment came from of course my sis Iliana always the immature one.

"Don't worry we would only be needed once a year or so."Isella said.

"Oh good!."Iliana practically yelled.

"So what now?"I asked.

"Now we enjoy our lives until a problem comes up and we need to fix it."Isella said.

"What I mean is are we going to be separated again?"I asked .

"I'm moving here to forks with Anthony we already found a nice place close to your home."Isella said to my surprise and excitement.

"Well I guess I'm moving here too but hey what about College."Iliana said.

"We will wait for Isabella to graduate and then we can all go together I mean we could work for now and we have a lot of money in a bank account that my mother left us by a lot I mean like A LOT."Isella said exaggerating at "a lot".

"Really I didn't know that."Iliana stated .

"Yeah well still we have to be careful not to wasted money for nothing."I said. And they all nodded .Our conversation was interrupted by Cupid showing up and Iliana yelling"Oh Shit" and then starting to run. Cupid starting running after her yelling"Oh no your not missy you are going to go back and get your man before you come here!"Then Cupid jumped and made Iliana fall and caused our eyes to go wide.

"Told you he could be annoying."Isella whisper."Forgot to tell you he could be scary"She added.

"Fine!"Iliana yelled in defeat but Cupid was still sitting on her back.

"You people are annoying you should accept love and not fight it."Cupid said.

We all ignore that and started going our won ways.

Me and Edward decided to go to our meadow.

"That was scary."I said and Edward nodded.

"I'm just glad we didn't fight our love and that's not just because of Cupid but because it would have been a mistake."Edward said.

"Yes but now we are together Forever."I said.

"Forever?"Edward asked of course he didn't know that once me and my sisters accepted our faith we would not age anymore.

"Once me and my sisters accepted our faith we stoped ageing."I said and he smiled his crooked smile the one that made my hear rate picked up and the one that made my cheeks glow red. He picked up his hand and place it on my cheek.

"I love it when you blush."He said which caused me to blush even harder. Then he took my face in his hands and pressed his lips to mine.

The end

Hope you liked the ending and feel free to continue the story if you would like to but try at least tell me. Anyways I had to end it because I'm leaving to Mexico and won't be able to update or work on it so hope you guys tell me what you think about the ending.


End file.
